Rocky Heroes
by Brainlock
Summary: A Cosmic Light shines not over Denton, but Odessa, where newly engaged couple Peter and Elle find themselves at the mercy of a mad scientist and a castle full of crazies where not all is at it seems. RHPS/HEROES Crack!slash/mash, M for Lang/SEX!/etc
1. Ch1 Unexpected

**Rocky HEROES Show**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, just playing with Richard O'Brien's and Tim Kring's toys. All plot and lyrics by ROB, while characters replaced in the story are Kring's.<p>

A/N - Your favorite Heroes transplanted to the quaint little town of Denton, OH. Yay Denton! The Home of Happiness!

Wait, no...not Denton...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Unexpected<strong>

Church bells rang out as the wedding party erupts from the small church and the last notes of Mendelssohn's wedding march resound from the church organ inside.

The young married couple, Nathan and Niki, appear followed by a crowd of friends and well-wishers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly. The Minister shakes Nathan by the hand and is slipped a $20 bill.

As this happens, the photographers take pictures of the various attendees. They exchange knowing looks, sharing some secret joke they share, both unknown to the revelers.

Peter, a young slightly awkward, clean-cut American med student in his mid-twenties, comes over to congratulate Nathan and shake hands. "I guess we did it?" the groom beamed, stoically.

"Well, I don't think there's any doubt about that," Peter agreed. "You and Niki have been almost inseparable ever since you sat in on Dr. Park's refresher courses."

"To tell you the truth, Pete, she was the only reason I came in the first place," he chuckled, eyeing his new bride, a mix of emotions.

Peter gives him a wounded look. "Yeah, it's a shame his new job took him away from Odessa, huh?" Pete mused as a scream distracted the pair.

Niki has just thrown her bouquet, whereupon Peter's date, Elle, screeched, "I got it! I got it!"

"Hey, big fella," Nathan teases, punching his brother in the arm. "Looks like it could be your turn next!"

"Who knows," Peter chuckled. He seemed to ponder the implications of this action for a moment as his brother gave him a congratulatory hug. Peter realized these hugs would now be too far and infrequent now that his brother had married. He hugged Nathan back tightly for a long moment.

Nathan clapped him on the back, making Peter release his hold. He took the opportunity to step away, motioning to his new bride it was time to leave. She bid her farewells as both hopped into his convertible and drove off. He didn't seem too annoyed that someone has someone had defaced his prize convertible with shaving cream: "Wait til tonight. He got his, now she'll get hers!"

Now that the guests of honor had departed, the well-wishers soon dispersed. Elle fawned over her new bouquet, despite having helped Niki arrange it. Visions of her own nuptials dance through her head as she overhears one passing matron admit, "I always cry at weddings!"

Peter stood to the side, waiting for her. Brushing his forelock out of his face, he noticed the minister and the family waiting on them to leave. He gave them a friendly smile, but experienced a moment of déjà vu, as the couple paused to confer for a moment. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen the same setting before. The minister was olive skinned, almost caramel, with handsome dark features, his hair slicked back, but a few curls worked their way free. Peter assumed he was pure Italian. Despite the name, their own lineage was mixed enough the lighter skinned brothers Petrelli could pass for having almost any European forebears. Their mother's pale complexion was to thank for that.

The waiting caretakers wore their hair in a similar style to the minister. His light brown hair was brushed straight back, while she and her daughter had severe ponytails with their respective ebon black and light blonde locks. He had a bemused look on his classically spectacled face, watching the crowd, while her pale face was more stern and disproving of the frivolity. Their daughter had a cute, pixie-ish look, being slightly younger than Elle. She looked as if she was merely waiting for her chance to run away from home, if the braces on her legs didn't limit her. She followed the minister inside, as quickly as she could manage under her mother's reproachful glare.

Elle finally seemed to notice her date and approached him. "Oh Peter, wasn't it wonderful?" she gushed. "Didn't Niki look radiant? Just an hour ago, she was plain old Niki Sanders, now she's Mrs. Nathan Petrelli!"

"Er, yeah, Elle," he fumbled. "Nathan's a lucky guy." Peter, being a med student, recognized the signs and knew the truth of why his new sister-in-law looked so 'radiant', but he promised his brother his silence so they could tell everyone when they thought the time was right.

"Yes," she agreed, as they begin to walk away from the church toward the neighboring lot containing the town cemetery.

"Everyone knows she's a wonderful cook," he remarked.

"Mm," Elle replies, not wanting to ruin his image of his new sister-in-law. She knows it wasn't her cooking that got Niki a ring on her finger, but she promised her silence to the bride, as well.

"And Nathan will be in line for a promotion in a year or so," he informs her, making small talk as he musters up the courage to say what he has decided.

"Of course," she agreed, thinking his brother the lawyer will soon be in politics, and Elle could some day wind up as a wife of a Senator, or who knows, even the First Lady herself! Peter, himself, was studying medicine, and could even be a famous doctor one day, she imagined.

He brushed that damn lock of hair out of his face again. She tried to talk him into cutting it for the wedding, but he refused.

"Hey Elle?

"Yes, Peter?"

"I've got something to say," he bashfully admitted.

"Well?" she prodded him on.

"I really loved," he stammered, "the way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh, Pete," she pretends to blush as if it ain't no thang.

"The river was deep, but I saw it," he began reciting.

She gave him a stunned look. What is he up to? She wondered.

"The future is ours, so let's plan it," he continued.

Her thoughts reverted back to how their lives could turn out if she and Niki played their cards right.

"So please, don't tell me to can it," he pressed on. "I've one thing to say and that's- Oh hell, Elle! I love you!"

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Was this her chance? She reached out to him, but he suddenly started walking backwards, towards the small church.

"The road was long, but I ran it," he starting chanting his ditty again. "There's a fire in my heart and you fan it. Oh Elle, If there's one fool for you than I am it." He had stepped up to the church doors and pulled out a piece of chalk.

She didn't even ask.

"There's one thing to say, and that's- Oh hell, Elle! I love you!" he exclaimed as he drew a heart on the church doors. She went up to yell at him, but he met her on the stairs and pulled something else from his pocket: a small felt box. He opened it and the light reflecting off the small jewel caught her eye.

"Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker," he continued.

To be honest, it was annoying her, but kinda catchy at this point.

"There's just one way our love can grow," he started, but she grabbed for the ring, knocking the box to the ground, but she recovered it before he could and had it on her finger in record time.

Whatever he had planned to croon next, it was forgotten as she jumped up, admiring the rock on her finger. "Oh Pete!" she cried in the excitement of the moment. "It's nicer than Niki Sanders had," she exclaimed, adding mentally, _that slag!_ "Oh Pete, now we're engaged and I'm so glad! Just wait until I show dad!"

The caretaker's daughter opened the door to see what the ruckus was and she rushed inside, ignoring the fact the young girl's parents were reorganizing the remains of the wedding celebration for the funeral that was to follow.

Elle was so focused on the ring, she didn't see her new fiancé gulp in fear as he followed her, knowing Robert Bishop was never a fan of him dating his only daughter, forget how close their parents were in their various and sundry dealings.

"I've one thing to say-," she babbled, as visions of Peter Petrelli, President's brother and Surgeon General, danced in her mind. "-and that's I'm mad for you, too."

He took her arm in his as they practiced their own walk down the aisle, ignoring the family scurrying about them.

"Oh Elle," Peter cooed.

"Oh Peter," she echoed.

"There's one thing left to do," he told her.

For one, brief moment, she got her hopes up that he was finally willing to go all the way!

Her hopes immediately came crashing down.

"That's go see the man who began it," he decided. "When we met in his science exam," he blushed, "it made me give you the eye and then panic." He recalled the anxiety at being separated from his brother, whom he had accompanied to make sure he made up for his failing science grades so he could graduate. Then being partnered up with this tempestuous blonde he had longed for from afar back in high school.

She giggled at his admission, but he continued. "There's one thing left to say and that's- Oh hell, Elle!"

She saw her opening at last. "I love you," they said together, finally kissing. She took charge once more, nearly knocking him to the floor in her eagerness. She at least had the courtesy to block their necking from the witnesses in the room with her wide brimmed hat.

The young girl looked on, thinking of a boy she had a crush on, but then noticed her stern parents glaring at her to hurry along.

* * *

><p>Mahogany bookcases filled the room, as did a large desk with a prominent globe of the world. A well-padded armchair swings around revealing the honorable Judge Linderman. A well manicured man with bright blue eyes and a wide nose from too much drink. He was once lean, but now sports a slight paunch. His tanned skin a striking counter to his snow white hair and neatly trimmed beard. He is in his smoking jacket. He speaks directly to his audience in a faintly English accent.<p>

"I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey."

He rises and crosses to the bookshelf. He selects a dossier. We see the title: "The Odessa Affair". He returns to his desk and places it on a bookstand. He puts on his reading glasses and begins to flip through the volume.

We see he has pictures of the previous scene and transcripts bound in, opposite photos of Peter and Elle, as he begins his monologue.

"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Peter Petrelli and his fiancée, Elle Bishop, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Odessa that late November evening to visit Dr. Maury Park, ex-tutor and now friend of both of them," he informs us, flipping through the file. "It's true there were dark storm clouds -heavy, black, and pendulous- toward which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air," he intones ominously, before switching to a more flippant mood. "But they being normal kids, and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening."

He leans closer. "On a night out."

He opens the book to a previously marked place. The red ribbon bears a familiar, stylized S-shape on it. Thunder is heard distantly from somewhere outside.

"It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time." He began to set the mood, as was dictated into the file...

* * *

><p>The pleasant weather of the afternoon has deteriorated into a dark and stormy night. Peter's radio hasn't worked very well and they keep losing reception out here -Art Bell's Coast to Coast AM- to the point Elle finally turned it off. It was open lines, anyway, and any lunatic could call in. Even their cell phones weren't getting a signal, which she thought was strange.<p>

Despite the rain, there are a few souls braving the weather. Elle made note of the next person to pass them. She could swear it was a pair of young Japanese men in an electric car. One seemed to have his arms raised in victory.

"Geez, that's the third car that's passed us," she informed her beau. "Are you sure this thing can't go any faster?"

"Slow and steady wins the race," he reminded her, peering into the rain drenched darkness ahead.

She reconsidered her engagement as she took a bite from a candy "energy" bar she smuggled in her purse, not knowing if or when they were going to reach Nathan and Niki's wedding reception. Peter insisted on letting Dr. Park know first about their engagement, and that Nathan would understand.

He leaned forward, wiped the window, and hummed to himself.

"What's wrong now?" she asked as a roadblock came into view, bearing a "DEAD END" sign and blocking their way.

"I guess the road washed out or we took a wrong turn a few miles back?" he offered.

"What do you mean _we_?" she asked before realizing, "What happened to that car that just passed us?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess we'll just have to turn back," he informed her, throwing the car into reverse and turning to look out the back window as he drove.

"Yeah, this is gonna end well," she muttered to herself.

No sooner had she said that than the tire exploded and the car skidded to a halt.

"What was that bang?"

"We must have run over something," he told her. "The tire just blew out."

She started to say something, but thought better of it, considering their precarious position.

"You'd better wait here while I go for help," he decided.

"Where are you gonna go in the middle of nowhere?"

Peter thought for a minute. "Hey, didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I could use?"

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't see anything, or I would have made you stop and get me a couple sliders."

"huh?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh, White Castle?" he asked. "No, I think it was just a mansion-type castle?"

She glared at him. "If it was a mansion, why call it a castle?"

He shrugged. "Wait here, I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm coming with you," she decided.

He shook his head. "There's no point in both of us getting wet."

"I'm coming with you," she repeated. The tone of her voice suggested he not argue. "Besides, the owner of that phone might be an axe murderer and there's always safety in numbers."

He shrugged in agreement and got out. She bit her lip on what she really wanted to say. As he kicked the tire in frustration, she grabbed the umbrella out of the backseat, glad she had thought to throw it in there when the weatherman said there was a chance of rain, today.

Half a mile down the road, the wind had twisted the umbrella into so much twisted spikes and torn fabric. If it weren't for the asphalt of the road, she couldn't have been sure they were even headed in the right direction.

Peter offered her shelter under his trench coat, but the wind made it worthless. An hour later, they finally saw the lights of the house and carefully made their way to the main gate.

"There's a light!" Peter nudged her, pointing ahead in the pouring rain.

"I hope they have a good fire going," she sniffled. Thoughts of death by pneumonia raced through her mind.

He nudged her again. "I can see a flag fly, through the pouring rain," he told her. "Just the same, there has got to be something better here for you and me."

She stopped and stared ahead, puzzled. "There's a light."

"A light?"

"Move!" she yelled and pushed him away as a motorcycle roared past them in the rain. He stumbled and fell into the drenched yard alongside the drive.

She tried to see where the biker had come from, or where they had gone, but it was near impossible. Peter had regained his footing and walked with her up to the front door. They could hear sounds of a party from deep within.

She thought she saw someone watching from a second story window as they neared the house, but if they had, they were gone, now. She brushed it off as a fireplace making the shadows dance inside.

* * *

><p>"And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled upon Peter and Elle, and they had found the assistance in their plight," Linderman informed his audience, before adding, "or had they?"<p>

* * *

><p>Elle tried to shake off some of the rain as Peter pressed the doorbell. The thunder and lightning all but drowned out what she thought was a bell ringing inside. Peter waited patiently a minute before reaching to press it again. As he leaned over, the door slowly creaked open. They could hear the beat of the music slightly better, but it was apparent the source was not near the front door.<p>

The couple jumped back, startled at the appearance of the man. Peter could almost swear he looked like the handyman at the church, only without the glasses?

Whoever he was, he seemed to be sizing up the drenched couple, wondering who they were and what they wanted. He finally gave them a wary, "Hello?" marked by a nearby thunderclap.

Peter jumped, before recovering and sticking out his hand. "Uh...Hi! My name is Peter Petrelli. This is my fiancée, Elle Bishop," he greeted the strange man. "I was wondering if you could help us?"

"Sorry, we're full up on crazy religious types, here," the man said.

"Huh?" Peter wondered before continuing. "No, our car broke down, you see, and we were wondering if you might have a telephone we might use?"

He stared at them a minute. "You're wet."

"Duh! Hello? It's raining," Elle snarked.

"Yes," Peter agreed, somewhat embarrassed by her outburst.

"Yes," the man agreed, as if realizing it for the first time.

Lightning flashed again, revealing a number of vehicles parked just beyond the front door. Peter did a double take, trying to see how many people might be present.

The man made a quick move, thrusting his hand forward toward them. "I think you better both," he began, then seemed to consider his options, "come inside."

"Are you sure? We don't want to be any bother," Peter asked.

Elle elbowed him and stepped forward toward the warmth. "Thanks a bunch." She figured he was checking her out as she passed, but she didn't care. She was already eyeing the place, wondering where she could find the nearest heat source. There didn't seem to be any in the entryway.

Peter joined her. "Sorry about the mess," he apologized as they stood there, dripping.

The man seemed amused and led them forward. "This way." There seemed to be a conveyer of some kind almost blocking a pair of double doors on the far side of the room. To their right, was a staircase leading upstairs, while another room lay to their left, past a large grandfather clock. Scattered around the room were various stuffed animals, some with odd decorations, including a bear with an electric guitar slung over his shoulder and drum sticks clutched in one paw.

"What is this place?" Elle asked the man. He ignored her as he approached the stairwell. A dark shape stirred.

"Probably some hunting lodge for rich weirdos," Peter noted, having seen the homes of some of his father's associates, which were similarly decorated.

"You've arrived on a rather special night," the man informed them. "It's one of the master's affairs."

"Yay," Elle snarked again. "Lucky him."

The shape on the stairs moved. A dark haired woman with lean features rose up, revealing a French maid's uniform. "You're lucky, he's lucky, we're all lucky!" she laughed and tossed her feather duster to her associate.

Peter was already startled from seeing her appear from seemingly nowhere, but it was her laugh that sent shivers down his spine. There was something about her that seemed familiar, but his mind seemed intent on blocking it.

Elle just wanted to find somewhere to warm the fuck up.

The music in the other room seemed to change. A knowing smile was shared between the two servants.

"It's astounding," he said, crossing the room and opening the clock after running the duster across it. "Time is fleeting." A small Japanese man burst out, holding his hands in the air and screaming as he ran out of the room. "Madness takes it's toll." Tossing the duster, he motioned them closer. "But listen closely, not for very much longer." He suddenly jumped away and ran around the lift. "I've got to keep control."

He smiled to his associate as he came around into view again. She approached the couple from behind.

"I remember!" he shouted, having caught the corner of the left, his leg swung out seemingly fighting himself over which direction to go, towards the couple or back around the lift cage. "Doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me!"

The maid rubbed against Peter and moaned.

"And the void would be calling!"

The maid pushed them forward, towards the lift. The Japanese man suddenly ran out of the side room and thru the doors, the maid and butler pushed them along behind him.

They were greeted by over a dozen oddball people of various shapes, sizes, and ethnicities and all dressed in some variation of a tuxedo wearing a rainbow of cummerbunds and bow ties. They turned as one at the intrusion and screamed.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Peter and Elle were startled and dumbfounded by what they saw as the group repeated the line along with some sort of dance step. They clung to each other, unsure of what was going on, a cult meeting or worse, practice for some reality song and dance competition.

A quick look around the room revealed a juke box in one corner, with a young woman in skimpy, glittery attire. Her head was down, face covered by her sparkling gold top hat that matched her jacket. Opposite her was a refreshment table, laden with various hors d'oeuvres. Across from the entrance they had just come through was some sort of throne on a similar raised dais, that sat empty. For now. The dance floor in front of them was sunken at all sides.

As if they all knew the newcomers had no idea how to perform the dance, the group told them, although Elle suspected the steps were part of the song or rite or whatever the fuck it was they were doing tonight.

"It's just a jump to the left," the butler screamed.

"Then a step to the right!" the chorus shouted back.

"With your hands on your hips," the maid hissed.

"You bring your knees in tight!" they screamed before they jumped in unison into a circle. Neither Elle nor Peter could believe their eyes at that maneuver until they learned the next step. "But it's the pelvic thrust! That really drives you insane!" they screamed before repeating the previous line and gyrating wildly, but in some strange orgiastic pattern. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Elle decided she had had enough and grabbed the transfixed Peter, pulling back towards the door they had been shoved through. The maid was quicker, cutting them off as she sang a verse.

"It's so dreamy. Oh, fallacy free me! So you can't see me. No, not at all."

She began to push them back towards the dancers, but Elle managed to steer them towards the snack table.

"You're spaced out on sensation!" she moaned, rubbing against one of the stuffed animals.

"Like you're under sedation!" the butler screamed before she finished, as she stepped behind a partial wall.

"Well secluded, I see all."

The dancers erupted into another chorus, explaining how the dance was done. The butler and maid ran across the floor towards the jukebox as the dancers incorporated a bit of a line dance into their movements. The pair performed some strange arm movements between themselves when they reached their destination. Then the girl on the jukebox spoke up.

"Well I was walking down the street, just having a think," she began her story. "When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. Well it shook me up. It took me by surprise. He had a pick-up truck, and the devil's eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change, Time meant nothing. Never would again!"

The dancers erupted again, screaming "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" twice before the girl began tap dancing her way across the floor towards the throne. Just before she reached the dais, she tripped over the line of red carpet leading from the entrance to the dais. She began to fall, but landed on a pillow that was not there a moment before. The strange Japanese man who had been running around with the dancers screamed again as he appeared next to her. She shot him an annoyed look, causing him to run off into the crowd.

With her performance over, the group reassembled and performed their chorus one more time. At the end, they all seemed to collapse in exhaustion on the floor. Notable among them was a largish woman with a plain face, a lean, bald, dark-skinned black man, an older gentleman with a very proper vibe to him, a scruffy man who looked like he had been living on the streets, another Japanese man, a small frizzy haired young black man, a middle-aged blond woman carrying a Pomeranian, a scruffy looking guy that reminded Peter of those cavemen from the insurance commercials, and a young redhead who reminded Elle of that girl from the Beverly Hillbillies in demeanor. She didn't like that show. She liked the perky blonde who seemed to be eyeing her man throughout, even less.

Seeing that the performance was probably over, the couple edged toward the door once more. "Should we say something?" Peter asked Elle.

"Say," she shouted, getting more than a few heads popping up. "Anyone here know how to get crunked?"

Puzzled looks were her answer. Then she noticed a bit of excited chatter among the dancers.

Peter groaned. "This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce," he reminded her.

"I want to get out of here," she decided.

"We can't go anywhere until we get to a phone," he reminded her.

"Well, ask the butler or someone," she decided. He had risen and shared a knowing, amused look with the maid.

"We don't want to interfere with their celebrations," he told her, smiling politely, but obviously uncomfortably at the recovering dancers. "They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They're likely to do some more...folk dancing," he decided to call it. A few snickers were his reply.

"Look," she exclaimed, turning to him and noticing some movement in the lift. "I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain-" The words caught in her throat, as she tried to swat Peter, oblivious to what was going on behind them.

"Relax," he told her. "I'm here, there's nothing to worry about."

She let out a scream. Peter spun to see what was going on.

The lift door opened and an exotically handsome face stood there, obviously painted white except for eye shadow and the ruby red lips. It was seemingly suspended in air before Peter realized the darkness of the lift was coupled by a silken black cloak pulled tight around the rest of the body belonging to the head. Peter wasn't sure at first if it was a man or woman, but he was strangely excited by it. Then the face opened his mouth and Peter was a lost cause.

"How do you do," he grinned as he leaned against the cage by Peter. "I see you've met my faithful handyman. He's a little brought down because when you knocked, he thought you were the candyman."

Across the room, the butler shared an annoyed look with the maid.

"Don't get strung out by the way I look," he teased as he stepped from the lift and began striding across the dance floor. There seemed an ethereal quality to his movements, drawing both Peter and Elle in as the dancers made way. "Don't judge a book by it's cover," he urged as he took the dais. "I'm not much of a man, by the light of day, but by night, I'm one hell of a lover!"

Elle saw Peter was transfixed, and she gasped in astonishment, realizing she was falling under this mysterious stranger's sway.

Then he threw the cloak off in a flurry of motion. The man's natural caramel coloring made his painted face seem all the more exotic. Elle was instantly jealous he could pull off wearing that skimpy lingerie better than she could for previous lovers. Peter could barely form a coherent thought. Both had unconsciously followed him back onto the dance floor.

Their host explained himself. "I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from Chennai, India, uh-hunh!" He approached the couple again, circling them, sizing them up. He put himself between them, taking an arm in each of his. "Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound? You look like you're both pretty groovy." He stepped past them, breaking his grasp on them. "Or if you want something visual, that's not too abysmal, we can take in a Jake Gyllenhall movie?"

He stepped toward the refreshment table, taking a cup and filling it with chai tea. Peter followed and explained their plight.

"I'm glad we caught you at home," he began before asking, "Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry." He knew he had to leave now, lest he not see Nathan for weeks if not longer and he missed his brother. Although it was no longer a top priority for him at the moment. "We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car," he explained. "We don't want to be any worry."

Their host seemed to ignore him, greeting some of the dancers, who called him by name. "A great pleasure to meet you, Dr. Suresh" one said.

Realizing Peter was done pleading, he turned to him, deliberately tossing his drink into the face of the tall, dark dancer, but acting as if it was too casual to bother with.

"Well, you got caught with a flat? Well, how about that?" he chuckled and began to make his way back to the dais. "Well babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic!"

As he laid across his throne, the rough looking woman seemed annoyed at this last comment. Suresh ignored her and continued as the butler, maid, and top hatted dancer followed him up to the dais.

"Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?" he urged. The girl had a perfect view of his niblets and licked her lips as she eyed him up close. "I could show you my favorite obsession," he teased, then glanced to the butler and ran a hand through the man's hair. "I've been making a man, with blond hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my...tension."

This last was obviously meant to be an innuendo, and Elle understood perfectly, while it was probably lost on Peter. She then noticed the celebrants had edged closer to him, surrounding the dais on all sides as he reminded them, "I'm just a Sweet Transvestite," which they echoed, "from Chennai, India! Uh-huh!" In one swift move, he stood and slapped his thigh, repeating "I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from Chennai, India! Uh-HUH!"

The crowd quickly parted, allowing him a path across the floor to the entrance as the chanted the line again. He entered the lift, but turned and faced the assembled crowd.

"So come up to the Lab, and see what's on the slab," he intoned. "I see you shiver with anticipation!" He paused, as if to consider something. "But maybe the rain is really to blame? So I'll remove the cause," he chuckled before turning serious, "but not the symptom."

With that, he slammed the door and the lift rose out of sight. The celebrants applauded for whatever reason and began filing out of the room. In less than a minute, Peter and Elle found themselves alone with the trio from the dais.

The maid began pulling at Peter's wet clothing as the butler did the same to Elle, startling her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, buster?" she threatened the manservant.

"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush," the girl urged, eyeing Peter as he was stripped to his underwear.

"It's alright Elle," he urged her. "We'll play along for now, and pull out the aces when the time is right."

The maid and butler exchanged amused looks as they tossed the sodden garments to the girl. That's when he noticed she was checking him out.

"Uh, hi," he stuck out his hand as the maid tried to pull his sweater off. "My name's Peter Petrelli. This is my fiancée, Elle Bishop. And you are?"

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Mohinder's laboratory," she informed them. "Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you, maybe?" he guessed she lucked into this job of hers, whatever it was.

"Ha! I've seen it!" she mocked him, tossing their clothes on the floor as they were pushed toward the entrance. The lift had been sent back down for them and they were unceremoniously shoved inside.

The maid handed the butler a bottle of champagne, which he poured into a glass before entering the lift. He took a quick pull before offering it to their guests. Peter mumbled a "no thanks" but before Elle could reply, the man dropped the bottle and slammed the lift door closed.

She was going to have to seriously rethink this courtship if Peter was going to be like this!

The lift was slow and the tension was thick. Elle inquired of the girl, "Is he -the doctor?- is he your husband?"

"Mohinder married?" she scoffed.

The butler replied in a bored tone. "The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be," he informed them before adding. "We are simply his...servants." He shared yet another look with the maid.

Elle caught it this time. "What about you two?"

No one answered, but they chuckled amongst themselves until the lift came to an abrupt halt. They pushed the couple out into the room.

It was bright, with tile and marble everywhere. A large machine lay under a crimson cloak on another dais toward the center of the room. Their host had changed into a surgical smock and waited there for their arrival. The butler stepped forward and presented the doctor with the champagne flute.

Behind the hidden machine lay a wall of controls. This wall was part of an observation ramp like an operating theatre, Peter realized, much like in his medical studies. The ramp way was filled with the celebrants from below. Several looked on with interest as to what lay under the sheet.

Above the machine was an ornate chandelier, lined with tubing leading who knows where, so it wasn't for light. Peter wasn't exactly sure where the light came from, but the whole room was lit and the only source he could see was a skylight above the chandelier, which still showed the storm raging outside.

Opposite the observation wall was a curtained stage with a podium set up in front of it. It was obvious there was another room behind the curtain, but neither he nor Elle were in a position to inquire. To either side of the curtain were statues of David, one a mirror image of the other, which made him realize the odd thing about a painting down below: it was the mirror image of what it should have been. This was why it had seemed odd to him, before and he didn't know why. Both statues held up a loudspeaker wired to the podium. Evidently, this Doctor Suresh was going to give some sort of demonstration, tonight.

Peter tried not to notice the other strange thing about the statues. They weren't exact replicas of David, as they had been "modified" to the point of embarrassment. If Elle noticed, she didn't say anything, thankfully.

Unfortunately for Peter, she was admiring the "craftsmanship" until their host began to bark orders, distracting Peter from noticing anything else.

"Angela, Daphne, go and assist Noah," he commanded. Each stepped out from behind the young couple as their name was called. The trio quickly stepped to the side to double-check everything. "I will entertain-?" He held out his hand and gave them an amused chuckle, seeing them in their underwear.

Peter had noticed a few of the observers taking an interest in the scantily clad pair. Being a medical student, he tried not to be embarrassed about their state of undress. He put on a swagger and stepped forward, taking Suresh's hand with a firm grip.

"Peter Petrelli," he introduced himself again, noting the other man's grip was stronger, causing him to wince slightly as he introduced "This is my fiancée, Elle Squishop." He quickly realized his slip and corrected himself. "Bishop."

Mohinder kissed her hand. "Enchante. How nice," he charmed her before circling around Peter, getting an eyeful. "And what charming underclothes you both have," he noted as Noah stepped forward with two spare lab coats. "Here, put these on. They'll make you feel less...vulnerable," he snickered.

He watched the pair dress with interest before continuing. "It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality."

"Hospitality?" Peter sputtered, throwing the word back at him. "All we wanted to do was use your telephone. A reasonable request you chose to ignore!"

"Don't be ungrateful, Peter," he said with some disdain.

"Ungrateful?" he challenged.

Suresh seems amused by this show of bravado. "How forceful you are, Peter," he cooed, looking the man over. "Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant." He noticed Elle staring at him with a quiet rage. "You must be awfully proud of him, Elle?"

"Yeah, not really," she replied. Peter winced.

Suresh chuckled as he sipped his champagne. "Do you have any tattoos, Peter?"

Peter was put off by such an inquiry. "Certainly not!"

"Oh well," he mused then turned to Elle. "How about you?"

She burst out laughing. Like she would tell this stranger, no matter how good looking he was! Wait, dammit! Stop it!

Noah stepped back up to the trio. "Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word."

Suresh seemed annoyed at the intrusion. He finished the champagne and shoved the flute toward the other man as he headed for the curtained dais.

He stepped to the microphone and blew on it. "Testing, one, two, three? Can everyone hear me?" Polite chuckles from the observation deck were his answer. He pressed forward.

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionists," he began. "Tonight, you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical _resuhch_," he informed the crowd, adding "and paradise is to be mine!"

The observers erupted in polite applause. Peter's medical background had him intrigued, but Elle elbowed him again when she saw his interest. Suresh basked in the adulation for a long moment until he held up his hand for silence and began monologue his discovery.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's no way out, and then suddenly, you get a break," he enthused, a salacious smile across his face. "All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you've been. What a _fool_ I'd been. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An _accident_. That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that _spahk_ that is the breath of life _itself!_"

There was a slight commotion amongst the observers at this.

He turned his attention to the couple after crossing to the covered machine. "You see, Peter and Elle, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be _born_!"

Daphne and Noah had taken up stations to either side of the machine and taken up the edges of the sheet. At Suresh's signal, which Peter could have sworn was Klingon word _Q'plaH!_, the pair yanked the sheet away, revealing a large red metal tank filled with liquid. There was something floating towards the bottom, wrapped in cloth, like a mummy. It took Peter a moment to realize that was exactly what it was. He leaned forward, trying to see through the liquid at the body inside, but there was a commotion behind the tank.

Angela shoved a blonde girl out into the open. Noah fumed.

"_**CLAIRE! **_What do you think you're doing?" Suresh accused.

She seemed upset at having been discovered. "What about me?" she cried as she stepped toward the scientist.

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat," he informed her. "You think it's all about you, don't you?" he derided her. Get out of my sight, girl," he ordered. "Now! Go to your room!" He pointed away from the lab.

She opened her mouth to argue, but he raised his arm as if to backhand her. She shied away and turned to Noah. Noah gave her a look of utter disgust.

"But _daddy!"_ she whined. Noah made a movement toward her, scaring her and causing her to trip backward over her own two feet. The observation deck erupted into laughter, including Elle, who was bent double at the scene, Peter noticed. He felt sorry for the girl, whoever she was.

"Fine, I'm calling the police!" she boasted, heading for the door. "They're going to arrest every single one of you sick, sick _perverts_ for the abominable things you do!" Peter heard the dirty blonde woman's dog bark at her as she stomped off, but then stopped before she left the room. "And your little dog, too!" she shouted at them.

At this, the Pomeranian jumped from the balcony and chased her out of the room. Satisfied she was gone, he turned, licking his lips and returned to Noah, who picked him up, let the dog lick his face, then handed him back up to the woman in the observation gallery. The other guests seemed amused at this.

Suresh watched with mild amusement before turning back to the matter at hand. "All apologies," he smiled to his audience. "Some people just don't know when to leave. Now, back to the matter at hand." He motioned to his assistants. "Shall we?" Noah approached a control panel, while the ladies stood to the side, out of the way.

Suresh began barking orders at the trio. "Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator." As Noah turned a large knob, Peter noticed one of the rough looking, tattooed observers grabbed what appeared to be an oxygen mask and placed it to his face, which soon began turning red from exertion.

"Step up the reactor power input three more points!" he instructed as Noah made another adjustment. The caveman had already gone to another control panel and was gripping some sort of device tightly. He seemed to be straining as well.

Noah began turning a donkey wheel and the chandelier descended. Suresh stepped behind the tank onto some sort of step neither Elle nor Peter could see from their vantage point. When the ring was in reach, Suresh began frantically adjusting dials and colored liquids began draining into the tank. Peter couldn't help but wonder about the nutrients and dosages.

Elle couldn't care less, now that the excitement of CLAIRE!s intrusion had died down. "Pe_ter_, I'm _bored_," she huffed.

"It's alright, Elle," he replied, engrossed in the procedure. It was something like out of Frankenstein, he imagined. A crack of thunder seemed to emphasize his thought. Then he began to feel it. The hairs on his arm seemed to stand on edge.

"Peter!" Elle yelped, grabbing him and pointing at the tank. A sudden discharge of static ran through him as she did, arcing out from her hand into the tank.

Frank was knocked back. He picked himself up and glared at the blonde. Still, he was somewhat impressed by what she did, but hoped she didn't just ruin the pinnacle of his achievements. That certainly wouldn't do, not tonight of all nights.

He looked back into the tank. The first thing he noticed was the liquid had evaporated. The second thing was that the shape inside was beginning to move.

He retook his spot behind the tank and watched as the being wrapped in bandages reached up and stood. "Life," he shouted excitedly. "I bring you _LIFE!"_ he cackled, and grabbed at the hood covering the head of the man.

A ruggedly handsome face with blond hair lay revealed. He scanned the room, amazed and confused about his surroundings. He began to crawl over the wall of the tank. Suresh reached for him, "Oh, _Adam!_" he howled.

Adam tumbled to the floor, but quickly righted himself with Noah's help. He seemed transfixed by Elle for a long moment, only distracted when Daphne approached, scissors in hand. Adam tried to shy away, but Noah grabbed his hands and held him still. In no time, Daphne had sliced through his bandages, letting them fall away.

Peter and Elle blinked in surprise. Peter was confused about how she had freed the man so fast, while Elle was too busy admiring the fine specimen of man that stood before them. He was naked except for a gold lamé speedo and a matching pair of boots. He shuddered in the chill air of the laboratory, letting the ladies (and a few men) get a good look at his somewhat muscular build, dusted in blond hair across his chest, arms, and legs. Elle admired the furry chest leading down to his treasure trail, which led under the too tight trunks, leaving nothing to the imagination. Peter seemed to notice this, too, and blushed when he realized where he was looking.

"Oh, Adam!" Suresh squealed once more, rounding the tank and charging his creation. Adam shied away and began running away from the scientist, his eyes mad with lust.

Adam howled in fear and began a pleading diatribe. "The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head," he exclaimed to the room while evading Suresh. "And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread." He approached Elle, begging, "Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery. "Oh, can't you see, that I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?"

Suresh chased after him. "Adam!" he howled.

Adam ran away from the man, and continued pleading his case amongst the gallery. "I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed."

"That ain't no crime!" the observers consoled him.

"And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-nameable dread."

"That ain't no crime!" they repeated, and continued to do so.

"My high is low. I'm dressed up with no place to go. And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer."

"Adam!"

"That ain't no crime!"

"No, no, no, no!" he cried out, evading the man once more. The gallery began some sort of line dance as he ran across the main room again. Suresh ran into the middle-aged woman, her dog barked at him for the disruption. He scoffed and pushed them back and continued his pursuit.

Linderman paused his recounting to add his own caveat. "Adam needed peace of mind, he didn't know he was doing just fine," he assured his audience, acknowledging, "He was the product of another time, and feeling down? That ain't no crime."

Adam repeated his plea once more. "The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head," he exclaimed again while continuing to evade Suresh. "And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread." He approached one of the female observers, begging, "Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery. "Oh, can't you see, That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer?"

The observers assured him once more, "That ain't no crime!"

As Adam cleared the far end of the observers, Suresh made a final dive at him, barely grabbing his ankle, which slipped through his fingers. He pounded the floor in frustration as he watched Adam return to the tank. His trio of assistants took up flanking positions lest he attempt to escape again.

Suresh picked himself up in a huff, straightening his medical scrubs as he did so. He approached his creation with a scolding look. "Well, that's no way to behave on your first day out!" he chided the newborn man.

Adam looked wounded.

Suresh reconsidered his approach. "But seeing as how you're such an _extraordinary_ beauty," he cooed, "I'm prepared to forgive you." He looked across to his assistants. "I just love success."

Noah spoke first. "He's a credit to your genius, master."

"Yes," Mohinder acknowledged.

"A triumph of your will," Angela noted.

"Yes," he agreed.

"He's okay."

The others froze. Suresh slowly turned to the young blonde, Noah and Angela looking perturbed.

"Okay?" he repeated. "O-_kay_?" he mocked her. She winced at the accusation as Suresh grabbed Adam's hand and led him down to Elle and Peter, declaring "I think we can do better than that."

He presented the nearly naked man to the young couple, draping an arm over his shoulders. "Well," he grinned, admiring his creation then looking at Elle. "What do you think?"

She gave the blonde man another once over as Peter stammered to answer. "Well, I don't like a man with-" She paused to consider her next words after the man's outburst, and looked to Peter. "-too many muscles." There was an obvious disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't make him for _you!_" he declared. "He carries the Chandra Suresh seal of approval!"

By this time, Noah and Daphne had retrieved some weight equipment from a side alcove behind the lift and wheeled it out into the main area of the room. Elle and Peter sidestepped the pair, wondering just what the fuck was going on.

Mohinder began to croon to them. "A weakling, weighing 98 pounds, will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground," he explained. Angela wheeled over a projection screen with a workout diagram emblazoned on it bearing the creator's name Chandra Suresh. "But soon I the gym, with a determined chin," he admired the regimen for a moment before turning back to his audience as Noah and Daphne handed Adam a free weight for each hand.

"The sweat from his pores as he works for his cause," he almost groaned in admiration, "will make him glisten and gleam. And with massage and just a little bit of steam," he ran a finger down Adam's chest toward the man's groin. Adam grunted in annoyance. "He'll be pink and quite clean," he noted, adding, "He'll be a strong man! Oh, honey!" as he pulled his finger away.

"But the wrong man," his assistants confided to Peter and Elle after bringing out the pommel horse.

If Suresh heard, he gave no indication, ogling Adam as he explained his predecessor's regimen. "He'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs. Try to build up his shoulder, chest, arms, and legs," he said with lust, leaning over the padded horse. "Such an effort! If he only knew of my plan! In just seven days, I can make you a man!"

Adam handed him the weights, which Mohinder immediately handed off to Peter, whereupon Noah took them back as Adam dropped to the floor and began a round of push ups. The good doctor watched his creation's muscles strain intensely as he began the next phase of training.

"He'll do press-ups and chin-ups and do the snatch, clean and jerk." He approached the couple, pointing out the weight lifting on the chart. "He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work," he confided. "Such strenuous living, I just don't understand, when in just seven days -oh baby!- I can make you a man!" he cooed over Adam who had now stood back up.

Suresh pushed him back against the wall under the gallery and started to draw him closer when a loud beeping erupted from one of the consoles on the wall.

"What? Who?" Suresh demanded, annoyed that someone had interrupted him.

The answer came from the nubile waif, Daphne. "_MATTY!_"

The little Japanese man ran across the floor, screaming "YATTA!" once more.

Neither Peter, Elle, nor the assembled observers expected what came next.

* * *

><p>Cast Mash-up:<p>

Nathan / Ralph Hapschott

Niki / Betty Munroe

Peter / Brad Majors

Elle Bishop / Janet Weiss

Noah Bennet / Riff Raff

Angela / Magenta

Daphne / Columbia

Mohinder Suresh / Frank N Furter

Adam Monroe / Rocky Horror

Matt Parkman / EDDIE!

Maury Parkman / Dr. Scott

Linderman / Criminologist

Transylvanians / assorted characters


	2. Ch2 The O in Odessa

**Rocky HEROES Show**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, just playing with Richard O'Brien's and Tim Kring's toys. All plot and lyrics by ROB, while characters replaced in the story are Kring's.<p>

A/N - Your favorite Heroes transplanted to the quaint little town of Denton, OH. Yay Denton! The Home of Happiness!

Wait, no...not Denton...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The 'O' in Odessa<strong>

Having finished his crooning, Suresh pushed Adam back against the wall under the gallery and started to draw him closer when a loud beeping erupted from one of the consoles on the wall.

"What? Who?" Suresh demanded, annoyed that someone had interrupted him.

The answer came from the nubile waif, Daphne. "_MATTY!_"

Neither Peter, Elle, nor the assembled observers expected what came next. The wall began to separate and open. Peter had noticed the wall had been metal, but assumed it was merely more controls for the experiment they had just witnessed. In truth, what lay behind the opening wall was a crucial piece of the experiment, but neither Peter nor Elle had any idea how crucial.

As the wall opened, they could hear a large motor revving. Peter thought it sounded like a chainsaw, especially when he saw there was a sheet of ice standing behind the revealed doors. No, it was too large to be a chainsaw, it was-

The engine revved again and those on the floor had to scatter as ice flew everywhere. A large motorcycle burst through, carrying a hulking shape astride it.

Noah smiled down at Angela. "The delivery boy."

"His delivery wasn't good enough, was it?" she mused.

The motorcycle was a former police Harley Davidson Road King. The large man stopped it after emerging, throwing off his frozen shades and cracked and repainted police issue helmet, revealing a friendly face with short-cropped, bristly black hair, just long enough to need a comb. There was a large red gash across his forehead just below the hairline. He wore old jeans, seemingly about to burst at _all _the seams, a leather vest bearing an Odessa police badge over a black t-shirt reading "AC/DC", and black leather police issue boots. Around his neck was a thick black leather dog collar, studded with small spikes, which had a chain attached to it, looped around his neck. He wore similar straps on his wrists with a matching belt, as a pair of handcuffs hung on either hip, attached to his belt loops.

Peter thought he looked vaguely familiar from someplace, but his immediate concern was if he needed medical assistance for that head wound. Elle gave him a smile, impressed with the handsome face she knew better than Peter would ever suspect.

"_MATTY_!" Daphne cried again and ran to his side.

"_Woo!_" he shouted, shaking the melting frost off, dismounting, and taking a quick survey of those around him. Peter could see something was strapped to his back, but couldn't make it out.

The observers were frozen in shock at the intruder. Mohinder Suresh looked particularly annoyed at him.

"Whatever happened to Saturday night?" Matt Park inquired of the assembled while leaning against the bike once he dismounted. He ran his thick hands up even thicker arms, as if trying to warm the muscles. Peter caught a glimpse of ornate metal on several fingers as well as some writing on his knuckles.

Matt didn't even pause for an answer as he continued. "When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright. I haven't been the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine!" He gave the adonis, Adam, an unimpressed once over, then ignoring Suresh, before turning his attention to Daphne. He twirled her around and set her on the bike seat as he continued his ditty.

Watching the man move around, Peter noticed the back of his vest was emblazoned a golden sun with spiked scarlet rays, above which, was a string of spent bullet casings spelling out "Bad Boy". He realized he recognized the vest from Dr. Park's house. In fact, he had seen this man's photo there, as well, albeit as a clean cut member of the Odessa Mounted Police. He wondered how the educated man's son (or was it nephew?), Officer Matt Park, had become this rough and tumble biker.

Meanwhile, Matt sang on, "I used to run around with any chick who'd go, and rock along to the music on the radio. Brian May's six string was shredding on a rock and roll show, then we'd climb in the backseat and had a really good time!" Daphne was pawing at him as he sang, pulling his left hand over her petite breasts when he tried to turn around to Elle, then licking and sucking his still ice-chilled fingers into her mouth. He turned back to her and gave her a wild smile.

He pulled her off the bike and danced with her a moment before he swung the Gibson guitar strapped to his back around and began wailing on it, singing "Hot Patootie, Bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll!" several times over. The observers began dancing, including Noah and Angela's hinky arm copulations, while Suresh grew more enraged. Elle began grooving to the music, but stopped when Peter nudged her.

Daphne came back up to him after quickly hitting some switch that continued the music. He swung the guitar down and began dancing and grinding into her, the axe bobbing suggestively alongside, before Elle caught his eye again.

Peter was finally close enough to read what he had tattooed on his knuckles amidst the various rings. The right hand bore "MIND", while the left read "FUCK". He gasped at seeing the foul language as Matt shoved his axe into him with a wink of his chocolate brown eyes.

"My head used to stir from the perfume I smelled," Matt told Elle, who shivered as he approached, only to pass them by to Daphne. "My hands kind of trembled on her wide leather belts. I'd taste her wild strawberry lipstick and that's when I'd melt. Then she'd whisper in my ear that tonight she was really all mine!"

Peter got the impression there was something going on between the two of them as the husky man turned back to his own sweetheart, eyeing her up and down.

"Get back up front and get some Jack Daniels on, as Michael Hutchence was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along. It felt pretty good, whoo! We really had a good time!"

Elle jumped at the "whoo!" as he said it practically in her face, causing Peter to give him a dirty look. Matt ignored him, turning back to Daphne, picking her up and letting her wrap herself around his hips and bouncing her as he sang "Hot Patootie Bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll!" over again and again. He then pulled her up and she tucked her legs together as he slid her between his own thick trunks. He then set her down on the floor, practically dropped down onto her and began making out.

An embarrassed Peter noticed the man didn't seem to be wearing any undershorts, but there was a leather strap from somewhere under his shirt down between his cheeks. Peter didn't even want to imagine what that was all about.

Matt then reared up, flailing, but Daphne grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled him back down on top of her.

Amid the chaos of dancing and singing, no one noticed Noah and Angela sneak into the deep freeze Matt had been previously trapped in. No one except Mohinder, who also took note that Adam was bopping to the music along with the observers from the gallery deck. He knew he had to do something to stop this nonsense. After all, if he let these two newcomers out, they could spoil his entire operations. He grabbed Adam and pushed him into the lift cage, slamming the door.

Matt caught sight of this while rolling around on the floor with Daphne. He knew he was next and quickly rolled her off him and jumped onto his bike, revving it before taking off for the exit. He soon realized the same problem Adam had in his attempt to escape: there was no way out. He decided to cause a little trouble and roared his hog up across the gallery.

The various partiers made way, jumping over the railing and holding on for dear life if they didn't try to outrun him. He even noticed a small dog yapping at his heels, trying to bite the bike. He thought he was going to run over one funny little man, as he stood there, seemingly bracing for impact, but he disappeared before Matt ran him down.

On his second pass, he saw someone clinging to the statue on one end so frightened by him, Matt thought they pulled the head clean off, only to realize it had disappeared. Coming down the ramp the second time, he saw Noah and Angela emerge stumbling from the freezer before he almost ran them down. They managed to grab tight to either door he had pushed open to save themselves. A third figure emerged right as he passed by. The music suddenly died.

Knowing he couldn't escape on his hog, he parked it by Daphne and reached out to her, pulling her close. As he did, he saw Suresh stalk towards him on one side, holding something behind his back. On the other, the tall, dark, and silent man he had seen in the castle on occasion. Any other fact Matt remembered about him was nonexistent.

Suresh revealed he held a pick axe as the Silent Man reached out toward him. Matt managed to sidestep both men and ran for the nearest door as Daphne screamed in terror. He didn't realize it was the same one he had just escaped from until it was too late. He skidded to a halt between Noah and Angela. His face remained inscrutable, while hers looked away, resigned. Matt looked back out into the room and saw Suresh slowly approach.

No one moved to stop him.

"You leave him alone!" CLAIRE! screamed, throwing herself between the former cop and the bloodthirsty scientist.

"Claire, get the fuck out of here," Noah hissed as Angela gave her a look of utter disgust.

"No!" she screamed, then turned to Matt. "Run! I'll hold him off!"

"Claire, you _bitch!_" the Indian cursed. "_DIE!_"

It was the last thing she ever did as Suresh embedded the axe in her neck, nearly taking her head off. Her body fell limp as Mohinder put his foot against her head and kicked her off his weapon. Her body lay front down, but her head rolled over, face up. Her jaw worked, but no sound came from her mouth. Suresh looked up to Matt and stepped on the blonde's back, twisting his foot. A sickening crack of bones breaking could be heard as he advanced on the biker.

Matt stumbled back into the recesses of the deep freeze from which he had awoken, the floor was slick with melting ice and he stumbled and fell. He looked up to see Suresh over him, an evil, nay sadistic, grin on his face. Daphne's screams filled his ears.

Mohinder Suresh emerged from the freezer a minute later, casually dropping the blood stained axe. Daphne's screams had degenerated into sobbing. Peter would have gone to console her, but Elle clung tight, afraid they were next. That same fear kept him from charging in to try and save Matt's life, but he knew Suresh wouldn't have emerged unless the deed was done.

Matt Park was dead.

Peter watched stoically as Dr. Suresh held out his bloody gloves for Angela to remove. The disgust on her face was obvious to all as she peeled them off and tossed them back into the bloody mess inside.

Mohinder sensed the unease and finally quipped, "One from the vaults!" as he clapped his hands.

No one made a sound for a long moment until Adam began rattling his cage. Mohinder strode over to him, opening the gate and leaning against the frame. Adam gave him a troubled look.

"Don't be upset," he told his creation. "It was a mercy killing!" Adam didn't seem to understand. "No, my Adonis, you're much too beautiful to be destroyed. Matt had a certain naïve charm," Mohinder explained, "but no hustle. She was just asking for it from the start."

Adam seemed confused, but seemed to understand why the doctor was looking him over. He brought his arm up and flexed his bicep.

Mohinder squealed in delight. "But a deltoid, and a bicep, a _cut_ groin and a tricep, makes me, ooh, shake!" he moaned, turning to the Japanese man and seemingly doing the Twist. "Makes me want to take Chandra's teachings to mah heart. In just seven days -oh baby!- I can make you a man!"

He turned to the various observers, who had calmed down, now that Matt was no longer threatening them. They had formed a double line between the lift and the curtained area, nearby. Noah pulled a cord beside the curtain, revealing an exquisite four poster bedroom suite.

"I don't want no dissension," Suresh told the crowd, putting Adam's arm in his, feeling the muscle, "just dynamic tension."

Elle suddenly exclaimed, "I'm a muscle fan!"

Peter wished she hadn't said that as Mohinder shot them both a nasty look for interrupting him before he continued. "In just seven days, I can make you a man! Dig it, if you can!" Mohinder urged them as he marched his creation between the lines. "In just seven days, I can make you a man!"

The observers began chanting "Adam! Adam! Up at 'em!" as the couple ascended. Once beyond the threshold, Mohinder pulled Adam close. Noah closed the curtain before the crowd could watch any further.

Now that the excitement was over, the crowd quickly dispersed, leaving Peter and Elle at the tender mercies of a trio of deranged mad scientist's assistants.

* * *

><p>Linderman paused in his narration. "There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Peter and Elle were quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests departed and they were shown to their separate rooms."<p>

* * *

><p>Elle was shown to a private room softly lit in pink. Angela threw a fresh robe at her. The whole color scheme made her want to gag. She bumped into and nearly knocked over a wash basin. Didn't these people have working bathrooms, she wondered, after realizing it wasn't a fishbowl. She glanced around the room to find a four poster bed draped in pink netting. <em>Seriously<em>? She wondered. She shrugged, then slipped out of her clothes and into a nice hot shower.

Peter was shown to a private room softly lit in blue. Noah threw a blue robe at him. He turned and bumped into a wash basin, nearly knocking it to the floor. He caught it in time, but splashed some water. Righting the flimsy table, he noticed a red light in the corner. He was being watched. He discreetly slid into bed, curious and now almost afraid of why they were being kept. His mind wandered over the events of the last few hours.

From the monitor room, Noah turned to Angela and smiled, flipping between the motionless Peter and Elle, who strode naked from the shower, pulled on her robe, and climbed under the covers. A third channel showed Daphne crying in her room as she changed.

They switched back to Elle's room. She sat up suddenly. "Who's there?"

"It's only me, Peter," came the muffled voice. A dark figure poked his head in.

"Oh," she replied, obviously disappointed. "Come in, I guess. That is, if you really want to?"

The shadow slipped in, closed the door and made his way under her covers. Elle was on him like a fat kid in a sweet shop.

"Oh Peter! Oh, yes," she moaned as he began to make out with her. Then she stopped and held him at arm's length in the darkened room. "But what if-?"

"It's alright," he soothed her. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope so, but first let me-" she turned away reaching for something.

"No, don't!"

"What? I was only going for a rubber," she informed him, grabbing her purse off the nightstand.

"Oh."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," he chuckled.

"Oh, don't be so shy," she cooed, reaching under the blankets for him. She stopped and gave him a strange look as her hand tightened around him, giving a slight tug. "What the fuck, Peter?"

"Was it something I said?" he asked, innocently.

"I know you were cut before, now you're not?" She reached for the bedside light. "You?"

Mohinder smiled. "I'm afraid so, Elle. But isn't it nice?"

"What about Peter?"

"What about him? I'm sure he's asleep by now," he cooed.

"You tricked me," she accused. Mohinder started to draw back. "Where are you going? All you had to do was ask."

Mohinder smiled at her. It was on. "I think you'll find it quite pleasurable," he said, pulling her close as the light flicked off without anyone touching it. He kissed her. She giggled.

As they made out, she began to moan louder and louder. "Shh! Peter's probably asleep by now," he hissed. "Do you want him to find you like this?" he asked, pulling her legs around his waist.

"Or like this?" she challenged, flipping him over so she was on top then attacking him.

Mohinder gasped in pleasure as electric tingles ran down his body.

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, Noah stared at the screen with intensity as a smile crept across his face. Angela sighed and looked to her monitor to see Adam sleeping. She reached over and handed Noah a key. He nodded silently and rose. She smiled at him and took note of his arousal, running a finger along it. He shuddered and went to his task. She chuckled softly to herself as she flipped her screen to monitor another area. Something stirred in the frozen mists inside the deep freeze.<p>

Changing the screen again, she saw Noah approach the sleeping form of Adam. He checked the chains were tight, then grabbed the candelabra. He held it over the sleeping man as hot wax dripped onto his back. Adam shrugged it off. Undeterred, Noah then grabbed a riding crop laying at the foot of the bad and brought it down sharply on the gold covered buttocks.

A muffled cry erupted from the blond. He twisted around as much as he could in his chains to see Noah leering over him, but couldn't say anything because of the ball gag in his mouth. Noah rolled his eyes and yanked it free. He leaned close, dragging the crop roughly across the man's naked back. "I have a proposition for you," he whispered.

Adam gave him a confused look.

Watching on her monitor, Angela ran a hand down her front and threw her head back with a lusty sigh.

* * *

><p>A slight knock came at Peter's door. "Who is it? Who's there?" he demanded.<p>

"Shh! Quiet, it's only me!" Elle whispered, her shadowy form crossing the room and sliding under the covers. "It's totally fucked up here," she declared, shivering. "They'll destroy us!"

"Don't worry, Elle, we'll be away from here in the morning," he consoled her, leaning close. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Oh Peter, not until after the wedding," she teased him. "This isn't a good time for me."

_Fucking cocktease_, he thought, but actually said, "Alright. I understand." He started to roll over.

She put a hand on his shoulder, then began to ease it down his body. "Maybe we could try something else?" she hinted.

"I hoped so," he began and reached over, "but first let me-"

"No, don't!" she exclaimed.

"I was just grabbing a rubber," he told her, rubbing her arm. It didn't feel right. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, my darling," she cooed, grabbing between his legs.

Peter sat up and pushed her away. "Elle would never, never-!" He flipped on the light. "You?"

Mohinder smiled. "I'm afraid so, Peter, but isn't it nice?"

"What did you think you were doing?" he accused. "What have you done with Elle?"

_Fucked the shit out of the bitch!_ he thought, but answered, "Why nothing. Why? Do you think we should-?" He left it open to Peter if he wanted to share his wild woman, but he had already sussed these two had never gone all the way, yet.

"You tricked me!" Peter exclaimed. "I wouldn't have- I never-"

"I know, but it wasn't bad was it?" he asked, his hand still between Peter's legs. He caressed it once more. Peter moaned and shuddered. "See? You found that quite pleasurable. So soft, so sensual," he cooed.

"Ah!" he moaned. "No, stop! Elle!"

"Shh! Elle's probably asleep by now," he said in a soothing voice. He likely expected she was after the way she had used him. "Do you want her to see you like this?" he quickly slid between Peter's legs, tossing them over his shoulders.

"Like this? Like how?" Peter retorted, trying to pull his legs away, up to his chest. That wasn't any better as Mohinder still kneeled over him. "I thought you were the real thing!"

Mohinder rolled his body forward, grazing against Peter's sweet spot. "I am," he chuckled in a soft, sultry voice. "Come on, Peter, there's no shame in giving yourself over to pleasure." He glanced to the side and the light went out. "Elle needn't know. I won't tell her."

"You'll be gentle?"

Mohinder smiled. _He's a virgin!_ "Cross my heart-"

"You'll use protection?"

"Hope to die-" he continued.

"You promise you won't tell Elle?"

Mohinder thought something rude. "On Chandra's grave," he mumbled, kissing down Peter's belly to-

Peter's legs locked around his head, nearly suffocating him.

Suddenly, the room was awash in bright light. Both men yelled out at the intrusion. Noah spoke over the two-way monitor.

"Master, Adam has broken his chains and escaped," he informed the man. "Your new playmate is loose and somewhere on the castle grounds. Angela has just released the hounds."

Mohinder barely acknowledged this. "_COMING!_" he shouted back before Peter did.

Had either looked to the screen, they would have seen a satisfied smile spread across Noah's face before he turned the monitor off.

Elle lay across her bed, having been woken by the sound of wild dogs. "What's going on? Where am I? Where's Peter?"

She rose, pulled her robe on and entered the hallway, retracing her steps back to the laboratory. Spying the monitor alongside the deep freeze, she began adjusting the dial, trying to see what was going on.

"Oh Peter! Where are you?"

Click. The freezer interior. Merely a cold mist.

Click. The bedroom of the young girl, Daphne, who lay still after crying herself to sleep.

Click. The ghastly pink room she had just left. Empty.

Click. A similar room, but in a bluish hue. Peter sat on the edge of the bed. A figure lay in the shadows behind him.

"Oh, Peter!" she cried out, guiltily. She knew she had done him wrong, sleeping with Mohinder only hours after agreeing to marry Peter. But now she saw Mohinder had had his way with Peter, too? She wasn't sure what she felt for him.

She could hear Peter talking to himself. She adjusted a dial and hoped it was the volume.

"Once in a while, she don't want to call you," he crooned softly, "speaking on the telephone. Once in your life, she don't want to know you. You look around, the one you've found, she is gone."

He stood and leaned against the bedpost. "And that's all the time that it takes for a heart to turn to stone. The sweeter the wine, the harder to make the break. You hear something about someone you thought you'd known."

He swung around the post to the other one, glancing down at Mohinder's sleeping form. "So baby don't cry like there's no tomorrow, after the night, there's a brand new day. And there'll be no more pain and no more sorrow, so wash your face and phone my place, it'll be ok."

He turned back toward the monitor, oblivious to Elle watching. "And that's all the time it takes for a heart to beat again. So give me a sign that a lover makes. You look around, the one you've found is back again!"

"I'm back again! I'm back again!" Mohinder crooned from the bed.

Peter turned and faced him, and said, dejected, "I should have known."

Elle shut the monitor off. "Oh Peter, how could you?" She considered his words and what they each had done. "If only we hadn't made this trip. If only the car hadn't been a piece of shit. If only we were amongst friends, or sane persons!" she cried.

A sound caught her ears, then. A soft shuddering. She saw a form rise from inside the tank, covered in the scarlet sheet. It fell from his face to reveal Adam, clutching the sheet tight for warmth.

She went to the scared man, seeing whip marks and scratches on his body as the sheet fell away. "You're hurt! Did they do this to you?"

He nodded, seemingly afraid she would do the same. He shuddered again at what Noah had done to him.

She held his hand. "There, there," she cooed. He put his other hand over hers and smiled.

She began reconsidering her options.

* * *

><p>Linderman paused in his narration once more. "Emotion: agitation or disturbance of mind, vehement or excited mental state," he read from the dictionary. "It is also a powerful and irrational master," he informed his audience. "And from what Angela and Daphne eagerly viewed from their monitor, there seemed little doubt that Elle was indeed it's slave."<p>

* * *

><p>In Daphne's room, Angela brushed her hair as the young girl painted her toenails. Both watched the scene in the laboratory unfold. "Go on, girl!" Daphne urged her, laughing.<p>

Elle had joined Adam inside the tank and began to sing his troubles away. "I was feeling like shit, like a junkie looking for a hit. I'd only kissed before."

Daphne perked up. "You mean she-?"

Angela gave her a knowing smile. "yes." Daphne blushed.

"I thought there was no use letting, boys get beyond heavy petting," she giggled. "It only leads to trouble and ruined fishnetting." She smiled eagerly at the dumb blond. "Now all I want to know, is how to be a whore! I've tasted come and I want more!"

"More! More! More!" the two women echoed, eager to see how far she was really willing to take this.

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to go the distance! I've got an itch to scratch, I need your assistance!" she begged, rubbing his hands over her breasts. "Touch-a Touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!"

Daphne and Angela giggled to themselves and mocked the lovers. "Touch-a touch-a touch me!" Daphne begged to the large photo of Matt plastering her wall. "I wanna be dirty!" She licked the printed fingers she had once known intimately. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!"

Elle, filled with lust, repeated the lyric again, dragging Adam down with her. "Touch-a touch-a _touch me!_ I wanna be _dirty_! Thrill me, chill me, ful_fill me!_ Creature of the night!"

In her room, Daphne grabbed the hairbrush from Angela. She put one hand back on the large wall photo, the other held the handle of the brush between her legs. "Touch-a touch-a _touch me!_ I wanna be _dirty_! Thrill me, chill me, ful_fill me!_ Creature of the night!" she begged the image, while diddling herself to climax.

"Creature of the night!" Elle begged.

"Creature of the night?" Adam echoed as he rode her.

"Creature of the night!" Daphne pleaded, rubbing against the photo mural.

"Creature of the night," Angela said with disgust as she left the room.

"Creature of the night?" Noah echoed her in the hall. He could head Daphne cry out, inside. He had an amused look on his face to counter Angela's grimace.

"Creature of the night!" Adam shouted as he erupted into her.

"Creature of the night?" Mohinder shouted into the monitor, blocking Peter's view. He grabbed a leather jacket that had been draped over a chair and stormed out of the room. Peter followed.

"Creature of the night!" Elle screamed as her climax overtook her. She sighed and pulled the sheet over herself and her exhausted lover.

Mohinder and Peter and Noah and Angela met in the hallway by the lift. Mohinder shoved the other men inside, fury plain on his face. He pointed at Angela to another room, then took the lift up to the lab.

Peter wasn't sure where he had acquired it, but the Indian lashed out at his butler with a long handled bullwhip in the small confines. He narrowly missed being struck, himself.

When the lift arrived, Suresh shoved the manservant out, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. "Mercy!" he begged, while secretly enjoying it.

Suresh gave him none as he let the whip fly again. Noah gave a stifled yelp of ecstatic pain.

"How did it happen?" he demanded. "It was understood you were to be watching!" He punctuated this last with another strike.

"I was only away for a minute," the man answered, glad his face was away from him, before adding a slightly derisive, "_master_."

Pain wracked his back as Suresh lashed out at him again. He fought the urge to scream in climax.

"Well see if you can find him on the monitor!" he ordered with another crack.

Noah bit down and stumbled to the control panel, hiding his erection, taking a shorter blow from the end of the handle as he passed Suresh.

Peter watched from the lift with horrified interest. Something in this display of abuse was turning him on, he realized.

Noah began flicking through the screens on the same monitor Elle had just used. One showed the front step and a figure in the drizzling rain.

"Master!" he called out. "Master, we have a visitor."

Peter followed Suresh over to the control wall and peered at the fuzzy image of the man. Something seemed familiar about the man in the wheelchair. "Great Scott!" he found himself saying. "Maury!"

From the gallery above, the young Japanese man leaned over the rail and echoed, "Great-o Scott-o!" before disappearing as Suresh gave him a withering look.

Both men then looked at Peter with surprised concern.

"Dr. Maury Park," he informed them.

"You know this psych-" Noah began, only to have Suresh swat at him again. "-this person?" he corrected himself.

Peter gave a confused look. "I most certainly do!" he boasted. "He happens to be an old friend of the family!"

Suresh leaned back against the control panel with a mixed expression on his face. "I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting?" he inquired before his face grew dark. He stabbed at Peter with the whip handle. "You came here on _purpose_!"

"I told you, my car broke down," Peter countered, sounding dejected. "I was telling the truth."

"I know what you told me, Peter," Suresh said, dripping with menace. He began driving Peter back, poking him again with the whip handle. "But this Dr. Maury Park? His name is not unknown to me," he informed his latest conquest.

"He was a science teacher at Union Wells High School, in Odessa," Peter stammered.

"And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Peter?" he prodded. "He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call superheroes! Isn't that right, Peter?"

Peter had a bewildered look on his face. "He might be. I don't know."

Noah interrupted them. "The intruder is entering the building, Master." Beside him on the monitor, Park could be seen in the entry hall.

Suresh seemed unsure what to do for a moment before realizing. "He'll probably be in the _zen_ room."

Below, Dr. Park took in his surroundings: a room filled with Hindu kitsch and a water pipe. The woman who had opened the door for him had disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving him to his own devices. He spotted an ash tray and examined the remains, sniffing at the remaining bud. He nodded to himself. "Aha!"

Dr. Suresh crossed back across the lab to the control panel. "Shall we inquire of him in person?" he asked and flipped a switch. Part of the wall extruded and Peter could feel a wave of energy wash past him. Mohinder seemed to be affected, too, moaning as the machine surged to life.

Downstairs, Dr. Park felt the machine's affects as well. His wheelchair suddenly surged forward, drawing him up the bumpy stairs. Somehow, he cornered the right angles of the second floor balcony, whizzing past the open door of Daphne's room, where she now lay reading a magazine. She glanced up as he passed. He could have sworn he saw-no, that was silly. There was no reason that Matt would be-

The thought went unfinished as he was roughly pulled up a second flight of stairs, finally bursting through what appeared to be a sealed door before he went crashing into it, but had been sealed off as the upper gallery exit on the other side.

"Holy Sh-" Peter began to yell, before catching himself.

Bits of drywall, tiles, and other debris fell away from Dr. Park as he caromed down the gantry, finally coming to a stop beside three men. One wore a dark suit, another a leather jacket with fishnets and little else, the third man he had passed-?

"Mohinder Suresh, we meet at last," he greeted the man in the leather jacket as he put a foot on his armrest.

The third man joined them. "Dr. Park!" he enthused, holding out his hand.

Even through his now dusty lenses, Park could make out the familiar lean man before him...clad only in a loose blue robe and his underwear? "Peter? What are you doing here?" he asked, taking the proffered hand.

Their reunion was cut short as Suresh slapped their hands with his whip handle. "Don't play games, Dr. Park. You know perfectly well what Peter Petrelli is doing here," he accused.

Peter stood defiant. Park gave the other scientist a strange look.

"It was part of your plan, was it not?" he asked. "That he and his bitch should check the layout for you?" he declared. "Well, unfortunately for you all, there's to be a change of plans. I hope you're adaptable Dr. Park," he suggested, glancing to Peter. "I know Peter certainly is."

Peter turned away, embarrassed.

"I can assure you that Peter's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me," Park countered. "I came here to find Matty."

"Matt?" Peter blurted. "I've seen him!"

"Matt?" Suresh cut him off in surprise. "What do you know of Matt, Dr. Park?"

Maury looked smugly at his rival. "I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things," he boasted. "You see, Matty happens to be my own son."

Mohinder gasped in surprised frustration and finally released the man from the energy magnet.

As he did, they heard a feminine gasp from inside the tank. Elle swatted Adam's hand away as she heard Suresh's hard heels clacking across the floor towards them.

"Dr. Park," Peter began before Suresh had pushed him out of his way to pull back the sheet covering the lovers in the tank.

They stood, only slightly ashamed at being caught.

"Elle?" Maury said in surprise.

"Dr. Park?" she replied, equally surprised.

"Elle?" Peter accused.

"Peter." she said, slightly miffed at having been caught.

"Adam!" Suresh accused.

"Whatever," he scoffed, and edged closer to Elle. She tried to push him back, but it was too late.

"Listen!" Suresh warned his creation. "I made you, and I can _break_ _you_, just as easily!" There was no question it was a threat.

Adam took a second to weigh his options. He scooted back towards his maker and abuser, holding the sheet tight to cover his nakedness.

Before anyone could say anything else, Angela banged a gong as hard as she could. The assembled jumped as one, save Noah. The Japanese man suddenly appeared and bowed to the maid.

"Master! Dinner is prepared," she said drolly as she swatted at the little with the drum stick. He vanished once more.

"Excellent," Suresh replied, rolling his eyes. Angela caught it and grimaced. He then scanned the motley crew before him. "Considering the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional."

From somewhere beyond the new opening, they could hear "_Yatta!_"

Elle pulled her end of the sheet slightly tighter around herself as Suresh strode away. She gave Adam an embarrassed look before looking to the bottom of the tank for their scant clothing.

Peter gave her a scornful look as he stepped around Dr. Park and pushed his chair behind Suresh, following him to the lift.

Angela had already stepped away, but Noah lingered a moment, taking in the sight of the lovers in the tank getting dressed. He smiled to himself and followed the other three into the lift.

Peter cleaned Dr. Park's glasses with the hem of his robe. Maury was trying not to notice what was bobbing white- er, _right_ in front of him. He took his glasses back with a good humored chuckle, before rolling his eyes at the well meaning young man as Noah joined them in the cramped confines.

* * *

><p>Linderman stood examining a reproduction of Da Vinci's "Last Supper" before turning to his audience. "Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals," he intoned. "The breaking of bread, the last meal of the condemned man, and now, this meal," he mused. "However informal it might appear, you can be assured there was to be very little <em>bonhomie<em>."

* * *

><p>After Noah went back for the last two, the guests seated themselves around a long table set with a mishmash of random cutlery, plates, and glasses. The rival doctors each sat at one end of the table, with Elle and Daphne on Suresh's end and Peter and Adam on Maury's. The girls looked downtrodden, what with Elle's exposure and Daphne's loss, while the men sat defiant, Peter trying not to begin an argument with Elle while watching Adam seemingly oblivious to all, but sneaking looks at Elle.<p>

The door behind Maury opened as Angela and Noah wheeled in a steaming covered cart. Bringing it to Suresh, he flipped the lid open and moved the platter with a large leg of meat onto the table in front of the Indian. Angela held up an electric carving knife.

Suresh stood, having shucked his jacket, laid it aside, and began carving. Steam rose from the leg as he carved. Noah retrieved a flagon of wine and began pouring indiscriminately into the various drink ware laid out for the guests.

Adam grabbed his glass to drink as soon as it was filled, but Suresh saw this and pointed the knife at him, revving it. The glass slammed to the table and the doctor resumed his task.

When he finished, Suresh raised his wine glass (having the finest of all the settings) and the others followed suit. "A toast," he declared. "To absent friends."

The others murmured their assent as Noah slapped the sliced meat onto plates across the table.

Suresh added to his toast, "And Adam." he downed his wine in one gulp.

Snapping on a birthday hat, he began singing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!" The others joined in (several through gritted teeth) as he finished with "Happy birthday, dear Adam." He took his seat and declared, "Shall we?" as the last of the meat was parceled out.

As the others tentatively dug in with their various mixed utensils, Adam simply grabbed his thick slice and took a bite. Daphne nudged him under the table and motioned with her fork. He gave her a curious look, then grabbed one of his forks, stabbed the meat, and continued to gnaw away.

They ate in silence for a long minute before Maury decided to address the reason he was there. "We came here to discuss Matty," he intoned.

"_MATTY_?" Daphne blurted. Mohinder grabbed the knife and revved it at her. She fell quiet.

"That's a rather tender subject," Suresh replied, having dropped the knife to the table. "Another slice, anyone?"

It took a moment, but the guests caught the subtext. All but Adam stopped eating. Peter had just placed another piece in his mouth. He choked it down, not wanting to seem impolite.

Daphne mumbled "excuse me," as she left the table, closing the dining room doors behind her. An instant later, they could hear her bawling "_NO-ho-ho!"_ from the hall as she returned to her room.

Suresh seemed surprised at her reaction. Flanking him, Noah and Angela appeared amused. "It's not like she hasn't eaten him before," Mohinder quipped as she wailed.

Dr. Park held his tongue for a moment, then leaned over to Adam. "I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined," he whispered. "Super villains."

Adam gave him a stunned look of "Huh?" as Peter and Elle shouted his name "Dr. Park!"

"Go on, Dr. Park," Suresh urged. "Or should I say, Dr. Park_man_?"

The Japanese man jumped out of the dark, screaming "_Park-Man! Yatta_!" before disappearing again. Suresh grabbed his knife, but the intruder disappeared once more, as the blade was embedded in the wall where he had stood a second before.

Peter took umbrage at this accusation. "Just what exactly are you implying?" he demanded. Suresh flashed another knife at the young man.

Maury steeled himself for this confrontation. He hadn't realized Matt's undercover assignment had been blown so badly as to expose his family's true origins.

"It's all right!" he tried to calm Peter, while keeping his own anger in check at the other "scientist".

"But Dr. Park!"

"It's all right, Peter!" he intoned, trying to laugh it off. He sized up his opposition and dropped all pretense. "From the day he was born, he vas trouble. He vas the thorn in his mater's side," he explained in his thick native accent. "She tried in vain-"

Linderman leaned over his desk to his audience. "But he never caused her nothing but shame," he explained, turning through the pages of Matt Park's police file.

"He left home the day she died," Maury continued. He knew the real reason, the police academy, but decided to keep the cover story going. "From the day she was gone, all he wanted was rock und roll, porn, und a motor bike!"

Linderman flipped past pages of Freddie Mercury, copies Hustler and OUI, and a photo of Matt astride his newly bought Hog in happier days.

Maury tearfully admitted, "He was shooting up junk-"

Linderman flipped to an image of Matt, dressed in his leather gear, being caught in the deed as he was rushed by police and his fingerprints. "He was a low down, cheap, little punk!" he exclaimed.

"-taking everyone for a ride!" the man finished. "Vhen Matty said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he vas a no good kid, but when he threatened your life vith a switchblade knife-?"

"What a guy!" Suresh boasted.

"Makes you cry," Elle admitted.

"Und I did!" Maury finished.

Daphne stared tearfully at her wall-sized portrait of her beefy hunk. "Everybody shunned him, only I really loved him. I said, 'hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity,' but he locked the door and threw away the key!" She burst into fresh tears.

Maury knew he had to keep Suresh hooked. "But he must've been drawn into something, making him varn me in a note vhich reads-"

"What's it say? What's it say?" the kids demanded, crowding around the man.

"I'm out of my hed. O hurrie or I may be DEAD!" the note declared. "He musn't carrie out his evel deeds! XOXO Matty"

Across the table, Suresh fumed, as Noah and Angela exchanged amused looks. They had sent the letter when Matt was exposed, ensuring this confrontation.

Maury lamented once more, "Vhen Matty said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he vas a no good kid! But vhen he threatened your life vith a switchblade knife?" He had produced his son's stuffed bear, revealing the knife he kept stashed inside.

"What a guy!" Suresh acknowledged.

"Whoa-ho-ho," Noah and Angela crooned.

"Makes you cry," Elle lamented.

"Hey hey hey," the pair continued.

"Und I did!" Maury admitted.

"Bad Matty," they finished as the other three took their seats and Suresh rose. She chuckled at the fact their plan worked, but he shushed her. "Oh," she said, disappointed.

No one paid much attention to Mohinder as he surveyed the table one last time. He suddenly grabbed the tablecloth and gave a hard yank. Very few items were disturbed by this act, but the diners were.

Lying under the glass tabletop, lay a disfigured and now bloated corpse. The four diners seated reeled back in surprise and Elle began screaming.

Even Mohinder stared in disbelief. He had expected the remains of Matt under there, not that annoying blonde bitch. She began to stir and pawed at the glass trapping her. A muffled "_Help me!_" could be heard emanating from her broken jaw.

Elle had had enough and ran from the table. Unfortunately, she ran right into Adam's arms. Mohinder was not amused. Neither was Peter.

"Oh, Adam! How could you?" he exclaimed, pulled the two apart and slapped her. She ran from the room and he gave chase.

Adam huddled in the corner as Peter rose to pursue them. He decided it was best not to leave his wheelchair bound mentor behind. They exited the room to see Elle charge up the stairs, Suresh hot on her heels. Noah and Angela bust out laughing at their body switching prank until he decided he was done and screamed "Shut up!" The matron fell silent.

As Suresh pursued the blonde temptress, he called after her, "I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twice, you better wise up, Elle Bishop! Your cherry pie? It don't taste too nice. You better wise up, Elle Bishop!"

He briefly cornered her. "I've laid my seed, it should be all you need! You're as sensual as a pencil, wound up like an 'E' string. When we made it did you hear a bell ring?"

She pushed him back and bolted, only to find herself back in the laboratory. "No!" she gasped.

Suresh strolled in after her, triumphantly smacking her ass. "You got a block? Take my advice, you'd better wise up, Elle Bishop!"

Peter pushed Maury in after them, they joined Elle in the center of the room, flanking her from any attack by the circling mad scientist.

"Like Medusa, I'll seduce ya," he teased, flipping a random control on the console. It actually did nothing, but it was a distraction.

Elle made to run, but found she couldn't. "My feet! I can't move my feet!"

The men found they couldn't move, either. "Mein vheels! Mein Gott! I can't move mein vheels!"

"It's as if we were glued to the spot!" Peter exclaimed.

"You are!" Mohinder chuckled. "So quake with fear you little fucktards!"

"We're trapped!" Elle realized.

"It's something you'll get used to, a mental mindfuck can be quite nice!" he grinned, almost leering at his new playthings.

Peter gave him a strange look, as he remembered Matt's knuckle tattoos upon hearing this statement. What was the connection, he wondered?

Maury wasn't impressed. He steepled his fingers. "You won't find ordinary people quite the mark you imagine. This paralysis, it is, I suppose, some sort of telekinetic or physiomolecular gravitational ability?"

Peter gasped. "You mean-?"

"Yes, Peter," he assured his former student. "It is something ve ourselves haff been vorking on finding. It seems our friend here has found a means of copying it, using it for his own nefarious purposes." He eyed Suresh closely. "Who knows what else he is capable of, perhaps breaking down solid matter or projecting through space, perhaps even time, itself!"

The Japanese man suddenly appeared out of thin air! "YATTA! I did it! Now to warn-" he stopped and looked at the situation of the wide-eyed trio unable to move as the furious Indian looked on. "Uh-oh! I am too late!" he said in a worried tone before his face brightened up. "I know! I go back even earlier! Do not worry, I will save you!" He scrunched his face up and disappeared again.

The trio looked at each other, dumbfounded. Suresh slapped the control panel in frustration. "Dammit! I've been after that imp for months!"

"Why didn't he take us with him?" Elle cried.

Mohinder was amused by this and sidled up alongside her, running his hands along her frame. "You better wise up, Elle Bishop. "You'd better wise up -build your thighs up- you'd better wise up, Elle Bishop!"

She cried out, "Stop!"

Suresh went flying back from an electrical discharge. The others were frozen in shock a moment before they realized what had happened. Before they could attempt another escape, Suresh rose and clenched his fingers toward them. All three found it difficult to breathe, let alone move.

"Don't get me hot and flustered," he warned, stalking back to her. "You bitch of a bastard!"

"You're a mad man," Peter accused, "but you'd better not try to hurt her, Mohinder!"

Suresh gave him an annoyed look and froze him solid, his clothes shattering in the process.

Maury, undaunted, challenged his rival, too. "You're a mad man, but you'd better not try to hurt her, Mohinder!"

The Indian barely acknowledged the wheelchair bound fat man, giving him a dismissive wave and turning him to ice, as well.

"You're a bastard-!" Elle began. He didn't care to hear it and froze her as well.

"My god!" Daphne yelled at him. He hadn't realized the other four had joined him in the lab, but Daphne stood at the bottom of the ramp while Noah and Angela flanked Adam near the top of the gallery.

"I can't take any more of this!" the waif continued. "First you spurn me for Matty. Then you fuck him over like a two dollar whore for Adam! You chew people up and then spit them out," she accused. "I loved you! Did you hear me? I loved you! And where did that get me? I'll tell you, O-town: a big as Texas nothing hole!" she cried before continuing her rant. "You're like a sponge, you take, take, take, draining other people of their powers and abilities. Well, I've had enough! You've got to choose between me and Adam! So named because he- oh!"

He glared at her and began to raise a hand to shut her up. The spot where she had been standing was suddenly encased in solid ice.

Suresh knew this trick. He quickly iced over the exits, then concentrated and the floors began to glaze over. Daphne lost her traction halfway up the gallery and began sliding back down. She started to cry out as he froze her, as well.

Adam saw this and began running toward her, only to find himself frozen solid, as well.

Suresh surveyed what he had done and realized he had lost control again. He hung his head and leaned against the tank. "It's not easy having a good time these days," he sighed. "Even freezing makes my body ache."

Noah and Angela stepped up along either side of him and nodded agreement.

"My children turn on me," he complained. "Adam's behaving the same way Matt was. Do you think it was a mistake, not taking his powers?"

"I grow weary of this," Angela said. "When do you return to Chennai?"

"Angela, I am indeed grateful to you and Noah. You have both served me well," he acknowledged. "Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded, and you will discover that when the mood strikes me I can be quite generous."

"I ask for nothing," she replied, then saw the anger flash in his eyes, and hastily added, "Master." She glanced to Noah, leaning on the opposite corner of the tank, on the other side of Suresh.

"Then you shall receive it, in abundance!" he warned, pushing off from the tank and entering the lift. "Come, it is time for the floorshow!"

As the lift descended, Angela and Noah came together over Maury and made a strange gesture. Angela then moved to Peter as Noah moved to Elle and repeated it, then took each other's hands and left the room, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Cast:<p>

Nathan / Ralph Hapschott

Niki Sanders / Betty Munroe

Peter / Brad Majors

Elle Bishop / Janet Weiss

Noah Bennet / Riff Raff

Angela / Magenta

Daphne / Columbia

Mohinder Suresh / Frank N Furter

Adam / Rocky Horror

Matt / EDDIE!

Maury / Dr. Scott

Linderman / Criminologist

Transylvanians / assorted characters

and

CLAIRE! as herself.


	3. Ch3 The Floorshow

**Rocky HEROES Show**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, just playing with Richard O'Brien's and Tim Kring's toys. All plot and lyrics by ROB, while characters replaced in the story are Kring's.<p>

A/N - Your favorite Heroes transplanted to the quaint little town of Denton, OH. Yay Denton! The Home of Happiness!

Wait, no...not Denton...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Floorshow<strong>

Linderman glanced up from his case file. "And so, it seemed by some extraordinary coincidence, that Peter and Elle should keep their impromptu appointment with their former tutor, Dr. Park. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen." He paused to glance at a photo of Angela and Noah before turning back to his audience. "And just hours after their engagement, Peter and Elle had both tasted forbidden fruit, not that there's anything wrong with that! This in itself was proof their host was a man with little morals and some persuasion." He paused to lean over his desk. "What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the floorshow that had been spoken of? From what had gone before, it was clear this was to be no picnic."

* * *

><p>Dr. Mohinder Suresh walked across the stage, inspecting each of his frozen captives in turn. He thawed them out as he went, but kept them from moving. Deciding they were inappropriate enough, he stepped off, passing Dr. Maury Park aka Maury Parkman in the sides. He blatantly ignored the wheelchair bound fat man as he shifted and slipped out of his robe while triggering the curtain to pull back as the opening fanfare played.<p>

From the audience perspective, the four young people in front of them had raided Frederick's of Hollywood and were now offering themselves to their viewers. Each couple wore skimpy corsets, panties, fishnets, and heels. Their faces were painted as if by insane geisha's, white-faced and eyes colored, with insignia drawn on them.

He released Daphne first. She bore a red circle and lightning bolt on her forehead.

"It was great when it all began. I was a regular Mo-Mo fan," she related. "But it was over when he had the plan, to steal powers from everyone he can. Now the only thing that gives me hope, is my love of a certain dope. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

Adam was released next. He was marked with infinity.

"I am seven centuries old, still truly beautiful to behold!" he informed his audience. "And now you should be told, my rebirth has been exposed. It seems the only thing I've come to trust, is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my pleasure and pain!"

An annoyed Suresh released Peter next. He had a question mark on his face.

"It's beyond me, help me mommy!" he pleaded. "I'll be good, you will see. Take this dream away!" He began feeling down his fishnet clad leg. "What's this, let's see? I feel sexy! What's come over me? Whoo! Here it comes again!" he shuddered.

Suresh grimaced and released the bitch. She was given lightning bolts on each cheek.

"I feel released, my bad times deceased. My confidence has increased, reality is here! The game has been repudiated, my mind has been expediated. What a babe that Mo's landed, his lust is so sincere!"

All four turned as one and look to the upper rear of the stage. Mohinder slowly comes into sight, his previously discarded cape draped now across his outstretched arms, fluttering as if wings. He descends slowly.

"Whatever happened to Superman? That strapping, spandex draped frame? As Lois clung to his thigh, I started to sigh, because I wanted to be just the same!"

He finally landed, and gave a flourish of his cape as he twirled. He was now revealed to be wearing a similar outfit to the rest, which was not too dissimilar to what he had worn before. He bore no symbol, but his eyes were painted in an array of colors under each eye.

"Give yourself over to absolute pleasure, swim the waters of sins of the flesh," he urged.

He waved a hand at the back of the stage. There was a large crack followed by splashes of water. In a moment, steam rose from the revealed pool. Mohinder beckoned the others into the water as he dropped his cape to the floor and slid into the warm liquid, himself.

"Erotic nightmares beyond any measure," he continued as the swimmers became a tangle of limbs. "And sensual daydreams to treasure, forever! Can't you just see it? Can't you just feel it! Oh-oh-OH!" he moaned.

The quintet began chanting, "Don't dream it, be it!" over and over, filling the room.

Offstage, Maury finally thawed out enough from the steam, reanimating. "The fuck? We've got to get out of this trap, before his decadence saps our vills. I've got to be strong, try and hang on, or else my mind may well snap!"

He felt a tugging at his mind and grabbed his head, but then his lap blanket fell away and he was forced to stand. Maury was shocked to see he had been redressed in sexy undergarments as well. More so because they were obviously meant for someone slimmer than his hefty frame, making them even more obscene. "Und my life vill be lived, for the thrill!" he found himself falling under Suresh's sway and diving into the pool.

The group welcomed him warmly into the churning liquid, hands and other body parts were everywhere, Maury realized. There was a beauty and grace to the otherwise obscenity they were being forced to take part in.

Unfortunately, bringing Maury into the mix proved Suresh's undoing. He maintained enough free will to force the nearest person out of the orgiastic gestalt.

Peter burst out of the water. "It's beyond me!" he shouted in answer to a silent urging. "Help me, mommy!"

"_God bless Tim Curry_!" Daphne shouted as she erupted next to Peter, latched herself onto him and drug him back down with a kiss.

For those in the audience, the mirror stationed above the pool told their tale. Many of the observers watched them thrashing intently.

Finally, the swimmers began bursting forth one by one, each landing perfectly on the stage with the exception of Maury, who was tossed to the side like a beached whale. He crawled back to his wheelchair. In the dark edges, unseen by anyone else, he was wrapped in his blanket and helped back into his seat.

The quintet locked arms and began all singing and dancing in a kickline.

"I'm a wild and untamed thing! I'm a bee with a deadly sting! You get a hit and your mind goes ping! Your heart will thump and your blood will sing!"

They separated, but kept their movements in lock step, making hand gestures. "So let the party and the sounds rock on! I'm gonna shake it 'til my life is gone-gone-gone! Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

They kept dancing until the entry doors in the back of the audience flew open. Noah and Angela stood there, now dressed in formal black suits (albeit he wore a white dress shirt to her all black ensemble) and both brandishing large pistols.

They gave the entertainers a slow clap as they fell free from Suresh's control and regained their own selves. "Mohinder, it's all over, your experiment is a failure," Noah intoned in a quiet, authoritative voice. "Besides, your lifestyle's too extreme," he smiled.

"I'm your new handler," Angela announced. "You are now my prisoner. You'll return to Chennai," she informed him, then turned to one of the observers, "Prepare the transport team."

Suresh knew that meant a mind wipe and being dumped back in that hellhole he had crawled out of when he first went in search of his father, the man who had first come to America, leaving him behind as he made himself a rich man on some frivolous exercise program.

He wasn't having any of that. "Wait!" he pleaded. "I can explain!"

Noah and Angela exchanged amused looks. "This oughtta be good," he smirked.

After a moment, the stage grew dark and the spotlights focused on the defeated scientist. He began to plead his case. The other four stood off to the side of the stage.

"On the day my father went away, 'goodbye' was all he said," he explained. "Take me with you, was all I could beg. He laughed and pushed me away. Now I came after him to pay, only to find he had already just passed away," he choked out and sat down on the stage edge.

No one was impressed, but a few had sorrowful expressions on their faces. He gave them appreciative smiles, before changing the scenery behind him.

"But I've seen blue skies through the tears in my eyes," he continued, "when I realized, my daddy died rich! My father died rich!"

A few stifled gasps ran through the audience.

"Everywhere, it's been the same. Feeling like I'm outside, not part of the main," he explained. "Feeling like I'm different from every other man. Feeling all their sorrow, feeling all their pain." He stood once more. "Now I've seen blue skies through the tears of my eyes, when I realized," his voice changed, becoming threatening, "what powers I could gain!"

A feeling of terror swept through the observers and those on stage. No one could move. Mohinder began laughing, he threw his head back and his voice changed from the velvet tones of the Indian scientist to the deep, throaty mania of Gabriel Gray, as the serial killer known as "Sylar" stood revealed to them all.

"That's right, kiddies! Time to pay!" he screamed and began tossing his audience into each other, knocking him out. The doors behind Noah and Angela slammed shut. Those on stage remained frozen, unable to move or defend themselves. "Daddy's home and he's _hungry!_" he announced. "FEED ME!"

Sylar moved to step off the stage when everything stopped.

_WHACK!_

Sylar turned to see the young Japanese man standing there with the large cricket bat he had just hit the serial killer with.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" he asked and telekinetically shoved the man back into the pool, icing it over once more. "Now stay put!"

He realized the rest of the stage was now empty as he turned back toward the audience. Facing him were his former captives, and several members of the audience, including the Haitian.

"Yuh-oh."

"Shoe's on the other foot, now, Gray," Noah snarked. "Even if it is high heel." A few groans came from his allies. Angela merely gave an annoyed sigh.

"Good heavens," Sylar calmly noted. "That's a Mauser."

"Yes, Mr. Gray, a Mauser capable of putting you out of our misery."

"You're going to kill him?" Peter asked. "What's his crime?"

"You saw what became of Matthew, Peter," Sylar informed him. "Society must be protected from the likes of us."

"Fuck society!" came a shout from offstage. "You killed Mohinder!" Matt accused, stepping out from the shadows, still dressed in his leathers.

Sylar gave a small chuckle. "You two really think you can hurt _me_?" he asked, and motioned with his hands. A confused expression crossed his face as he repeated the action. Then he saw the Haitian. "Oh fuck me."

"No thanks," Matt said and squeezed off the first shot.

Sylar braced himself for the burn that would tear him up. It didn't come, but there was a warm splatter as he felt someone stumble back into him. He opened his eyes and saw "CLAIRE!"

"I love you," she squeaked, collapsing in his arms.

"Fucking _bitch!_" Noah cursed. And fired off a second round at Sylar.

Unfortunately, the Haitian was, like the others, taken by surprise at her intrusion and dropped his guard. He didn't realize Sylar had been concentrating on taking him out and with his guard down, was left vulnerable to the man's telekinesis. Sylar left him suspended, unconscious, where he had stood. No one realized at first that they were wasting their bullets until enough had amassed hovering in front of the man and the young blonde he held.

Noah and Matt stopped firing. "Oh shit," they said in unison as the bullets slowly turned one hundred eighty degrees.

"Oh yes," Sylar smiled.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Elle declared and let loose a volley of electricity, throwing both Sylar and CLAIRE! Backwards into the pool, crashing through the fresh sheet of ice.

Matt, being closest, ran to the edge, gun drawn. "He's down!" he shouted, seeing the two bodies floating. He popped another cap in both of them, just to be sure.

"And he's staying that way," Peter decided and held out his hand. The pool became a solid block of ice. "Where's the Japanese guy?" he asked.

"Here I am!" Hiro announced as he appeared, dripping wet, next to Peter. Matt jumped and drew his aim at the intrusion. Peter fought the temptation to freeze him, as well.

"Mein Gott!" Maury muttered, rolling up to his son. "You've killed them!"

"A decision had to be made, doctor," Noah intoned.

"I thought you liked her?" Matt asked Peter. "She liked you."

"She didn't like me," he countered. "She was my niece, Nathan's love child by some drunken floozy he never bothered to bring home. Her crush on me was just sick."

As if in agreement, the Pomeranian ran up on stage and hiked a leg over the frozen killer and his admirer. The others looked away in (amused) disgust.

Noah decided to change the subject. "Matt, I'm sorry about your...roommate?"

Matt nodded as Daphne hugged him. "A decision had to be made," he echoed. There was a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Yes, well, perhaps it was for the best," Maury agreed, glad his son had no more need for acting _that way _while undercover.

"Wait a fucking minute," Elle chirped up. "That's it? What about what he did to Matt," she said pointing to his head wound, "or Adam?" she winked at him. "Don't even get me started on raping me and-"

"That's quite alright, Elle!" Peter interrupted her, slightly blushing.

"He held me captive for several years," Adam explained. "My alleged 'resurrection' was just a show after he killed me yet again, during our- uh, we had a minor argument. He had a nasty temper," he stammered, also blushing and throwing an embarrassed glance at Peter. "I'm only mad I didn't get to fire the killing shot at that sleazy, no good hussy!" he declared. "And also at Sylar!" He gave Noah an angry glare.

Elle stared at Matt. "But aren't you some sleaze ball biker, who was _dead?_" she demanded.

"I've got this," Noah said, handing Matt his wallet. "Mr. Park, here, has been operating undercover for the Company ever since his late Police Academy roommate, Mohinder Suresh, disappeared," he explained as Matt flashed her his badge. "Dr. Suresh was only at the academy to learn self defense and forensics techniques before being sent out as a field agent for the Company."

"Wait, what Company?" she inquired.

Two of the audience observers who had been milling around stepped onto the stage and one removed his toupee and fake mustache. "That would be the one we all work for," he announced, motioning to Noah, Angela, Maury, and Kaito, who had accompanied him up.

"_DADDY!_" she yelled and went to hug him.

Hiro echoed her sentiment. "_Papa!" _he yelped and hugged his father, who remained stoic.

"It seems you have a pretty useful talent, yourself, sweetie," Bob Bishop said, with a hint of greed in his eyes. "Why don't you come by my lab, and we'll see what's up?" he urged.

"Sure, daddy," she agreed, "but first, Peter and I have something to tell you!" she squeaked, grabbing Peter's hand.

Her announcement was interrupted by a large _CRACK!_

Those assembled onstage jumped back from the pool as the ice began to give way.

"Here, let me!" Bob said and rushed forward to touch the ice. It turned to lead at his touch. "That should do it, he said triumphantly.

Sylar's hand shot through the metal and grabbed Bob by the neck. There was barely any time for Bob to flail for help before they heard a sickening _snap!_

Sylar rose, ghostlike, from his captivity. He eyeballed Peter, Matt, and Noah. "You really shouldn't have done that."

The whole castle began to tremble. Everyone scattered as the building began to give way, collapsing in on itself.

Daphne grabbed Matt and began to run, slowed down only by the fact he had grabbed onto his father. Hiro grabbed onto his father and Noah, who ran next to him, while Peter grabbed his mother, now that his mental block of her identity had been removed by Maury in the pool.

The eight survivors collapsed outside, exhausted from the night's events, watching the castle consume itself.

"No! My bike!" Matt groaned.

"No worry! I go back and save it for you!" Hiro said, disappearing for a moment before reappearing with the Harley. It now had a sidecar. Matt hugged him in thanks, after Hiro explained Matt had already complained about how to get Maury home, so he went back again to correct that. He then helped Daphne onto the seat before climbing on himself.

"Do you think they survived?" Peter asked.

"Who knows," Noah answered, sharing a dubious look with Angela.

"Oh just get a room and stop eye fucking each other!" Peter complained.

The couple laughed nervously before embracing. Kaito watched from nearby, jealous.

"What about you?" Peter asked Matt.

"I've done a lot, god knows I've tried to find the truth, even lied," he confessed, putting on his spare shades. "But all I know is, down inside, I'm grieving."

Peter nodded his understanding as Matt drove off, away from all the pain and destruction he'd had to endure because of this place and it's owner, leaving the others behind, hopefully forever.

Peter and Hiro stood side by side, surveying the wreckage of the castle. "And superheroes come to feast, to taste the flesh not yet deceased," Peter said.

Hiro answered, "and all I know is still the beast is feeding."

They turned to teleport their respective parents away.

Neither one saw the hand that slowly pushed it's way out of the smoldering rubble.

* * *

><p>Linderman looked down at his audience as his globe spun. "And crawling, on the planet's face, some insects called the human race," he mused. "Lost in time, lost in space...and meaning."<p>

"So that's it?" Nathan asked.

"I'm afraid so," the judge replied. "You can show yourself out, now."

Nathan sighed and helped his pregnant wife Niki up. His glare never left the old man as they left. He still didn't explain what happened to his mother and brother, or this "Detective Park" they were last seen with. He closed the office door behind him.

Left alone, Linderman began to chuckle. "What Fools these Mortals be," he said, picking up the apple from his desk. It sliced itself in his open palm. Sylar laughed again as he dropped his disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END? <strong>

* * *

><p>Cast:<p>

Nathan / Ralph Hapschott

Niki Sanders / Betty Munroe

Peter / Brad Majors

Elle Bishop / Janet Weiss

Noah Bennet / Riff Raff

Angela / Magenta

Daphne / Columbia

Mohinder Suresh aka Gabriel Gray aka Sylar / Frank N Furter

Adam / Rocky Horror

Matt / EDDIE!

Maury / Dr. Scott

Linderman / Criminologist

Transylvanians / assorted characters

and

CLAIRE! as the annoying blonde bitch!


End file.
